Married Life
by kabuxshika
Summary: this started out as a shikaino with a gay shika and became what you see i'm thinking of having shika on a spy mission going spy vs. spy against kabuto eventually tell me what you think k? i may just like your idea.


**Married Life: A ShikaXIno Story**

"Man, what a drag." Shikamaru complained for the fifteenth time that day. Ino twitched "I swear if I hear that one more time I'll- I'll" She growled frustrated "I'll make you take me to every social event in Konoha!"

Shikamaru gave her a bland look and sighed, "Man. Remind me again why I married you? "

Ino gave him a triumphant look, "Because, you know your dad would never let you live down the fact that you're ..you know..gay." Shikamaru sighed again, "This is such a pain."

Ino stomped on his toes knowing that was a sensitive spot for him. She smiled in satisfaction when he hissed in a breath "Stop saying such things, you're mine for now so just relax and enjoy the night." She said taking his hand and laying her head on his shoulder.

Shikamaru sighed again and petted her hair. They both knew they weren't the others first choice but the relationship worked out rather well somehow. Shikamaru's eyes followed Kabuto's ass for a moment and he smiled. Maybe he'd actually have a bit of fun happily cuddled up her husband, after Sasuke had left she'd done some serious thinking about the men in her life and she'd made a pact with Shikamaru. As long as he continued to stay by her side as he had since their Genin days she wouldn't get in the way of his 'meetings'. He'd watched over her body faithfully while they were in group 10 together and never once had she caught him doing anything she didn't approve of while she was in another body.

She had found out why after a while, of course, who would have thought Shikamaru liked other boys? She gave a soft giggle and smirked when Shika gave her a confused look. She leaned up and gave him a kiss, smiling at the memory of trying to get him to act like he loved kisses from a woman. Shikamaru kissed back stroking her back sweetly then pulling back slowly. "What are you plotting, woman?" He asked raising a smirked. "Like I would tell you if I were plotting." She teased him, kissing his neck and wrapping her arms around him. "Dance with me?"

Shikamaru nodded and took her out onto the dance floor, sliding past Kabuto and making sure to rub his crotch against the other man's ass, giving him a sultry look as Kabuto turned to look at him. Kabuto smirked, licking his lips as he watched Shikamaru twirl Ino around reached into his pocket and smiled more, a small scroll now resided there, no doubt bearing the place they would meet up after this little party. He caught Shikamaru's eye and nodded slightly. He'd be smiled too as he received confirmation and he twirled Ino around bringing her close for a kiss as they ended the dance. "I love you, Ino." He did, too. In a different way than he loved Kabuto, but he loved her. She was very convenient to have around and she usually didn't make him do things he didn't want to, but most of all he loved her for letting him have Kabuto without having to hear about it from everyone else.

Ino kissed back happily, never would she have thought to be happy being second in the heart of the man she chose to be with forever, but she was. She was incredibly happy, she got to cuddle as much as she liked with him, and she had a man to show her off without being overly jealous if she chose to flirt with a few younger men. She was even thinking about bringing up the subject of having a child with him. All in all it was a perfect match.

Or it would have been if Kabuto didn't have any connection to the Sound village. Kabuto always found it amazing that he'd been able to cover up the whole thing after the Chuunin exams and make these idiots accept that someone had framed him. Sure, the villagers had been wary of him for years after but he was back in the loop now and still spying and recruiting for Orochimaru, very quietly of course, but he thought he could turn Shikamaru with a little more effort, hell if he really tried he might get the pair. Shikamaru and Ino too, mention Sasuke a few times and that confident, self assured façade would come crashing down and she'd go crawling to Orochimaru. He hummed and pulled the scroll from his pocket breaking the seal and opening it. It was hours later in the spot that Naruto had been found with the Scroll of Sealing that Shikamaru met with Kabuto, sharing a sweet kiss that went beyond the realm of innocent and into naughty, with hands roaming and belts loosening. Shikamaru pulled back to catch his breath pushing Kabuto's shirt above his head and letting the other remove his in return. "Kabuto." Shikamaru gasped as he felt long slender fingers slide along his shaft. Kabuto smirked sucking on his neck as he got rid of the pants and manipulated Shika's cock, "Yes, my love?" He purred kneeling and licking along his shaft until he saw Shikamaru's knees trembling. He smirked and slid a hand up between the other's legs until his wrist was caught. He looked up annoyed and jerked trying to free his hand.

Shikamaru smirked and slid down kissing Kabuto as he pulled him forward until Kabuto had to use his hands to keep himself from falling to the ground. Of course this left him in the perfect position for Shikamaru to screw him and Shikamaru took full advantage of his position moving behind him his saliva slickened cock nudging its way between Kabuto's cheeks.

Kabuto arched moaning as he was filled, it seemed he always ended up getting pummeled. He whined. He was supposed to be the dominant one here! Shikamaru smirked at the whine and claimed his mouth again thrusting forward hard so Kabuto's hips jerked. His hand came up to his hip holding them both still as he thrust rhythmically filling and stretching Kabuto before pulling back until only his tip was in and Kabuto was bucking backward whimpering as he tried to take him back in. Shikamaru smiled gladly giving him what he wanted and thrusting all the way in. "Now, this is fun." He purred nuzzling him as he filled him with his keened as Shikamaru thrust so deep into his begging entrance and his cock twitched spilling its own load onto the ground below him. "…" He nodded, unable to speak for the moment as he lifted one arm wrapping it around Shiamaru's neck pulling his head down for a hot kiss.


End file.
